Wнαт'ѕ иєω ρυѕѕуςαт?
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..:: "—Déjame adivinar: ¿me toca compartir la habitación con tu encantador hermano?" "— ¿Quizá debí mencionarlo antes también?" ::...::AU!Humanizado::..
1. What's new pussycat?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Madagascar** **me pertenece & la canción de obvia referencia es de Tom Jones~. _¡Sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ Hablando de desempolvar cosas viejas (?), una cosa llevó a la otra y, tras ver la peli por la tele y recordarlo... _¡finalmente di con el rumbo que quería tomar en este AU :'D!_ ¿Ah? _¿Soy la única alegre~?_**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **AU; Humanizado; intento de IC equilibrado con OoC y... _eso,_ porque el slash quedó entredicho de momento (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **What's new pussycat?**_

* * *

 _«Pussycat, pussycat, you're delicious,  
and if my wishes can all come true  
I'll soon be kissing your sweet little pussycat lips!»_

* * *

— **H** ablo en serio, Gia... No sé cómo te pagaré este favor.

Insistiendo por enésima vez desde que se bajaron de aquel autobús, Alex seguía cada paso que la italiana daba, por más embelesado que quedase con el panorama de la ciudad; no se molestaba en disimular ni un poco lo torpe que quedaba, incluso cuando lo notaba a través de los reflejos de los diferentes escaparates cercanos.

—Sólo vivirás conmigo, mi hermano y un amigo más por un tiempo —recordaba ella, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto mientras sonreía con comodidad–—, no necesitas exagerar tanto, Alex.

—Pero no es exageración. Realmente aprecio mucho el gesto…

—Y no eres el rey del drama por nada, _vero?_ —volvía a resaltar después de cruzarse de brazos al frenar a un lado del semáforo, alzando una de sus delgadas cejas oscuras.

— _Pfff._ Sólo soy el Rey de New York—se defendió con falsa modestia, palmeando al aire para enfatizar su punto—. No es para tanto.

Rodando los ojos a pesar de mantener su encantadora sonrisa, el neoyorquino le imitó luego, aunque no porque se diese cuenta de que la luz estaba en rojo; el brazo de la chica que lo guiaba lo había detenido abruptamente… antes de que un auto casi le atropellase por no mirar por donde iba.

— ¿En New York son así de imprudentes? —curioseó al verlo, e inmediatamente el castaño le quiso indicar que no con otro palmeo combinado con un pequeño rebufo.

—Sólo fue… un pequeño descuido _, nada relevante_ —dijo, sonando como lo más natural del mundo; había camuflado demasiado bien aquel despiste—. De esos sí tenemos en New York.

—Siendo así… —Gia pareció pensar un poco lo que estaba a punto de comentarle, esperando que la luz pasase del rojo al verde—. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Alex. Vitaly no suele tolerar muchos "descuidos" así.

— ¿Vitaly? —repitió confusamente Alex, y la italiana asintió—. Tu… ¿era hermano o amigo?

—Prácticamente, Vitaly y yo nos criamos juntos, así que somos como hermanos —explicó cuando le codeó, indicándole que avanzara junto a ella— mientras que Stefano es más como… _il amico_ de Vitaly _e_ no-tan-amigo-mío, pero vive con nosotros de todos modos.

—Entonces… Me debo preocupar por ese tal Vitaly y no por Stefano, ¿no? —quiso asegurarse Alex, y dio en el blanco.

—Sí, si valoras algo tu vida —agregó después, alzando un poco los hombros; aunque su tono había sido moderadamente bajo, el castaño había alcanzado a oírla, por lo que, inevitablemente, se alertó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sin embargo, ella no respondió. Rebuscando dentro del pequeño y circular bolso de cuero que llevaba colgando cerca de su cadera, al final dio con un pequeño par de llaves mientras seguían avanzando hasta toparse con una modesta casa una vez pasaron la florería de la esquina.

—Lo comprobarás por ti mismo —indicó ella, sonriendo de medio lado al devolverle la vista por encima del hombro, aunque sólo encontró nueva confusión en su azulada mirada.

—Espera, ¿comprobar qué…? —atinó a preguntar Alex, pero apenas Gia metió la llave en la cerradura del candado de aquella reja para abrirla, lo que se abrió por completo fue la puerta detrás de aquel metal.

— _Credo_ que eso responde tu pregunta. —Con una serena sonrisa, la italiana volvió a ver al neoyorquino—. Vitaly, él es el chico del que te hablé hace tiempo y… Alex, él es mi hermano, Vitaly Kótov —presentó, poniéndose por instinto entre medio de ambos chicos para señalarlos de forma respectiva.

Tras ello, quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Sí, Gia le había dado una breve descripción del hombre que tenía en frente cuando estaban en el autobús, pero nunca creyó que aquel hombre pudiese ser así de intimidante, y no por su musculosa contextura; sus orbes verdes eran aterradoramente amenazantes y afiladas, estando aún más resaltadas gracias a su bronceado natural y a su oscuro y lacio cabello, peinado hacia atrás de forma tan estricta como mantenía aquel atisbo de barba.

En cambio, los pensamientos de Vitaly eran completamente diferentes, _encontrando a Alex como un chiste en vez de algo que atentase contra la seguridad de su hermana_ , como había estado seguro hace segundos atrás.

—Es un… _¿placer?_ —Y aunque el castaño trató de dar el primer paso (a costa de lo vacilante que se viera su sonrisa) al extenderle la mano, sólo consiguió que aquel alto y bronceado hombre rodara los ojos previamente a darle la espalda, sin siquiera decir nada más que un incomprensible murmullo—. Qué… humor.

— _Scusi_ , Alex. Vitaly es así con todos, pero una vez que lo conozcas más a fondo… te caerá bien, te lo aseguro —prometió con confianza al tomarle de ambas manos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ante ello, el mayor sólo soltó un pequeño suspiro que ni siquiera llegó a ser dramático. Se hubiese restregado la cara, cansado, pero Gia seguía sin soltarle de las manos hasta que _quien supuestamente era Stefano_ interrumpiese al asomarse, teniendo todo el entusiasmo que le había hecho falta a Vitaly.

* * *

— **D** éjame adivinar: ¿me toca compartir la habitación con tu encantador hermano?

Estando más pesimista que aterrado —o siquiera intimidado por la misma descuidada decoración—, Alex se giró para dar con los radiantes ojos miel de Gia, que se había mantenido expectante a su reacción.

— ¿Quizá debí mencionarlo antes también? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia, escondiendo las manos detrás en la espalda al entrar al cuarto conforme parpadeaba—. Vitaly dijo que no podría ser de otra forma ya que "eres un desconocido" y él es el único que pude lidiar "con los de tu tipo", además de que a Stefano no le molesta quedarse con el sofá…

—Lógico. — _Tanto que debió habérselo esperado…_ y como debería esperarse la tortura que debería estar ideando su supuesto compañero.

A pesar de no decir nada, la chica presente leyó rápidamente su expresión, que no era nada discreta. Cualquier persona podía darse cuenta de que aquel sujeto se encontraba planificando cómo armar su testamento, como alguna vez había hecho uno de sus mejores amigos tiempo atrás.

— ¿Acaso no puedes con ello? —curioseó para sacarlo de sus vacilaciones, siendo ese uno de los pocos ases que le quedaban bajo la manga.

—Por favor, Gia… Necesitarás algo más que unas cuantas navajas y dardos incrustados perfectamente en el centro de las dianas para lograr _intimidar_ a alguien tan experimentado como yo —se excusó, fingiendo confianza al dejarse caer en la que supuso que era su cama.

Por reflejo, la italiana sonrió.

— _Sicuro?_

—Completamente seguro —repitió a la vez que asentía pero, apenas distinguió unos pasos (que no parecían pertenecer al chico moreno llamado Stefano), no tuvo tiempo a disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió.

—Bien, creeré en lo que dices, Alex —terminó por decir ella al escuchar su risilla nerviosa, quedando satisfecha.

—Además, lo veré poco y nada, ¿o no? —Volvió a hablar, más para sí mismo que para su amiga—. Estaré fuera desde temprano por todas las entrevistas a las que tengo que ir y, prácticamente, sólo regresaría para cenar, hablar con los chicos de New York por Skype y descansar de forma reparadora…

Por más obvio que fuese el hecho de que Alex trataba de convencerse, la muchacha omitió el « _come Vitaly_ » que estuvo a punto de soltar, no sólo como una especie de advertencia; si había alguien que podía sacar a su hermano de su depresión, sólo podía ser ese dramático rey de la jungla de cemento.

 _Eventualmente, ambos debería ser capaces de notarlo, además de que no podrían ignorarse para siempre…_ Y lo comprobó esa misma noche, aún si dormía en la habitación contigua: según parecía, Alex no solía dormir con las luces apagadas, y Vitaly le reclamaba ello por lo alto, ignorando —en un principio— que el otro tenía los auriculares puestos y con una selecta lista musical sonando al máximo. Así fue que comenzó la guerra, con un ruso lanzándole una almohada a uno de los mayores exagerados que podría haber conocido.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

—Tienes el sueño pesado, leona —gruñó, aunque su mueca pronto pasó a ser una sonrisa burlona en cuando el invitado dejó aparte su antifaz nocturno.

— ¿Eh? —Entre el sueño y el repentito despertar que le hizo incorporarse rápidamente, Alex no había entendido el insulto de ello, o por qué Vitaly reía con arrogancia, aún si le veía perfectamente a través del rabillo del ojo.

—Que agradezcas que te lancé una almohada o un cuchillo, _Lionheart_ —se limitó a decir, manteniendo la postura de antes.

—En primer lugar: ¿por qué me arrojaste una almohada?

—No apagaste la luz.

— _¿Bromeas?_ ¿Interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza sólo por eso? —Incrédulo, se restregó el rostro con ambas manos cuando pasó a la exasperación—. No puedo dormir con la luz apagada.

— ¿Miedo a la oscuridad, gatito?

—Es algo más… personal —corrigió a regañadientes, volviendo a acostarse— y basta con los apodos, ¿sí? No son nada graciosos, y sé sobre ser gracioso —agregó por lo bajo, caprichosamente resentido.

Antes de imitarle en sentido contrario, Vitaly alzó hombros.

—Lo que digas.

— ¿Vas…? ¿Vas a dejarlos tan rápido?

— _Net_ —respondió, cortante e ignorando la sorpresa que dejaba ver el tono de Alex—, sólo voy a dejar las luces encendidas por ésta noche.

De nuevo, otro silencio —relativamente incómodo— era atenuado por el neoyorquino.

—Supongo que… gracias.

—No lo hago por ti.

—De todas maneras —reiteró con obviedad, gesticulando aunque no fuese visto—. ¿Es que no puedes aceptar una mínima muestra de amabilidad de buena gana?

Ésa vez no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que, esperando, terminó rendido ante el sueño mientras la canción siguiente a la conocida de Frank Sinatra —su favorita, más que nada por tratarse de la ciudad en la que creció— sonaba… en altavoz; sus auriculares se habían desconectado hace bastante tiempo.

—Agh… ¿De dónde sacaron a éste ruidoso y extraño sujeto?

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto~!**_ **Sep, llevo muchas fatalidades aún en progreso, _¿pero qué le hace una raya más al tigre? ¿Eh 7u7? Se suponía que era un chiste, gente (?)._**

 **Quitando ese fail de lado, _amo a Gia y hoy noté que Vitaly 'queda' con Stefano..._ pero nació para ser un Vitalex y no puedo arrepentirme de ello porque es ir contra mis principios BD (?)... aunque sigo dudando si dejarlo como un vago OneShot o continuarlo _para agregarle más feelings (?),_ _así que eso queda en sus delicadas manos~._  
**

 **Confiando en que guste/entretenga un poco~, paso a retirarme antes de decir más bobadas uvu(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para extenderme... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


	2. Vogue

**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Madagascar** **me pertenece & la canción de obvia referencia es de Tom Jones~ (además de la de Madonna). _¡Sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ ¡En serio lamento haberme tardado tanto! Me la jugué con eso de 'mañana hago la escena' y... ese 'mañana' se tardó como mucho en llegar (?) pero, en serio mil gracias por los comentarios uvu que ya no recuerdo si respondí o no o/o _... Si no lo hice, es doble disculpa por la torpeza x/3..._ que espero que compense un poco con éste capítulo~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **AU; Humanizado; intento de IC equilibrado con OoC y... slash entredicho (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **Vogue.**_

* * *

 _«It makes no difference if you're black or white, if you're a boy or a girl,  
_ _if the music's pumping it will give you new life.  
_ _You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it.»_

* * *

 **B** ien, _había conseguido dormir_ —y eso ya contaba como todo un logro, sobretodo, si consideraba lo descontento que se sentía con respecto a su nuevo compañero de cuarto—, pero no podría quedarse en la cama por mucho que quisiera pasar el día ahí; por mucho que lo desease, el estar tapado hasta la cabeza no le hacía sordo, y llevaba escuchando (por un estimado de media) la misma odiosa canción pop.

— ¿Hasta cuándo más estarás repitiendo esa música tan…?

— ¿Increíble? ¿Artística? ¿Inspiradora? —preguntó el castaño, sin oírse ni un poco cansado a pesar de los constantes ejercicios que hacía dentro de lo que podía; con el poco espacio y el desorden de la habitación, la única por la que no había tropezado ni una sola vez con su coreografía se debía a lo diestro que era danzando. Cuando terminó, giró en su dirección, esperando ver su rostro con media sonrisa.

—Afeminada —gruñó Vitaly sin mirarle, apretando más la almohada que tenía contra su rostro—. Es completamente insoportable.

—Algunos no saben lidiar con el buen gusto.

Lejos de ofenderse _de verdad_ , Alex rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros. No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de comentarios, no tenía nada de qué sorprenderse… y, aún así, se encontraba rebufando frente al espejo cuando trataba de acomodar los pocos mechones que se rebelaban en su melena.

—Trata de "lidiar" con tu buen gusto más tarde —volvió a reprocharle el ruso, incorporándose perezosamente en la cama para lograr distinguir la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared—; faltan 15 minutos para que sean las 7 de la mañana, y llevas así hace bastante tiempo.

— ¡Es la mejor hora en la que puedo practicar mis pasos antes de tener que irme! —Se defendió, caprichoso al girarse para verlo a la cara—. Además, tengo que ir a tomar un baño todavía, vestirme, peinarme, ambientarme y pedirle a Gia que me acompañe a la parada que me recomendó ayer.

—Todo eso suena agotador —burló tras bostezar al verle enumerar cada una de esas arduas tareas… aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al volver a ver el antiguo reloj luego de apartar la mirada de él.

—Sólo un profesional podría hacer todo ello sin tener miedo a llegar tarde a la primera audición de su ajetreada semana —exclamó con orgullo, dándose un leve golpe en el pecho mientras un brillo invadía sus ojos.

Tal vez fuese porque Alex le sonreía confiada y cálidamente cuando regresó la vista hacia su persona, como si fueran mejores amigos de toda la vida, el hecho que tomó por sorpresa a Vitaly, que tuvo que tomar unos cuantos segundos para recordar qué es lo que le iba a mencionar al neoyorquino.

— ¿Te estuviste guiando por el reloj de la pared, Lionheart?

—Sólo desde hace un rato —contestó de forma honesta, sin entender el punto—, tuve que poner varias alarmas para…

—Las escuché. También me despertaron —cortó, brusco y frunciendo el entrecejo en el acto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntabas si veía la hora en…?

—Ese reloj está atrasado por media hora desde que iba a trabajar —confesó al señalarlo, provocando que Alex lo mirase y dejase escapar una pequeña risa gradual.

—Buena broma, Vitaly. Pensé que eras un tipo serio, pero eres todo un bromista en el fondo.

—Yo no bromeo —advirtió con aparente desinterés… que se vio compensado cuando el de ojos azules verificó la hora en su celular, ansioso.

Después de apreciar su rostro de dramático horror, el de cabello negro pudo dejarse caer sobre el colchón, demasiado tranquilo.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan satisfecho con una tontería tan absurda, pero casi podría creer que el escuchar los gritillos de aquel momento —mezclados con quejas, entre más cosas que no se distinguían por el repentino ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha del baño del cuarto— por parte de ese molesto americano podría valer parte del tiempo de vida que llevaba perdiendo.

Empezaba a darse una idea de por qué Gia había estado insistiendo durante el último fin de mes con que ese sujeto se quedase con ellos y, específicamente, en esa recámara.

Tendría que encontrar alguna forma de agradecérselo… sin delatarse demasiado.

* * *

 **P** ensando que estaba prácticamente sola, entró a la cocina conforme tarareaba la canción con la que Alex la había despertado mucho antes de que su mismo despertador digital —y encima de su mesilla de luz— cumpliese con el trabajo. No obstante, lejos de tomarlo como algo malo, había sido un buen cambio de rutina por lo particular e inesperado que fue… compitiendo así con el encontrarse a alguien a mediodía en su propio hogar.

—Te levantaste más temprano de lo normal, Vitaly. —Sin disimular la sorpresa al encontrarlo, la italiana negó levemente y se acercó a la nevera, agazapándose para buscar algún zumo del día anterior mientras sentía como él la observaba de reojo, sosteniendo su plato con borsch—. ¿Alguna razón en especial para eso?

Al escucharla reír, el de orbes verdes sólo dejó escapar un suspiro por reprimir la pequeña mueca _alegre_ que quería dibujarse en su rostro, pero que no quería que Gia viese, ni por extraña casualidad.

—Tu amiguito es más problemático que tú para limitarse a vestirse y salir —se excusó, fingiendo indiferencia al distraerse jugando con la remolacha de la sopa—; es toda una reina el drama.

—Rey —corrigió ella, retándolo con la mirada en ese momento— y… sí, puede que Alex lo sea… _un po'_.

— ¿Además de lunático? —Inquirió con una ceja alzada, volviendo a ganarse otra mirada por parte de la fémina—. Sólo bromeaba.

— ¿Tú? ¿Bromeando? —repitió Gia, sin saber si podía creérselo o no, aunque la honesta actitud de su hermano dejaba ver que sí podría fiarse de sus palabras—. Veo que despertaste de buen humor también —canturreó, cerrando la puerta y dejando el cartón sobre la encimera—, ¿fue por la animada canción que escogió Alex para practicar?

—Esa es la razón por la que estoy hablando contigo en este momento —respondió antes de ahogar un bostezo con la mano libre—. Me causó jaqueca y no pude volver a dormir.

—Fingiré que te creo —dejó saberle la de cabello corto, cruzada de brazos. Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la melodía de su celular se interpuso.

— ¿Stefano quiere venir a almorzar otra vez?

—Es Alex —dijo, leyendo el mensaje una vez sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y ganándose la atención del sujeto presente, que estuvo tentado a seguir con su comida— y… al parecer, tuvo un problema y necesita que vaya a buscarlo rápido —comentó con un poco de seriedad y preocupación en su tono, sin saber bien cómo sentirse por el mensaje.

Vitaly, en cambio, colocó su plato al lado del zumo de Gia para verla de frente. Por muy buena que fuese disimulando, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo malo pasaba.

— ¿No sabe regresar o…?

—Tiene problemas con una _donna_ que lo persigue desde que lo vio en Mónaco —contestó, exhalando un cansino suspiro con el breve resumen—, _grossi problemi_.

— ¿Una acosadora peligrosa? —Demandó saber, y la chica asintió con desgano, recostándose contra la pared—. Quédate, iré yo por él. Sólo dime dónde se metió y… te haré ese favor —justificó cuando reaccionó a la nueva expresión de asombro que le era dedicada—, para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?

Y aunque lo dijo de forma genuina por querer protegerla de cualquier lío en el que pudiese involucrarla el extranjero (estando más que consciente de que sí podía considerarse alguien intimidante, tanto por su físico como su actitud hacia el mundo), no esperaba recibir un gran abrazo como primera respuesta.

— ¡ _Grazie,_ Vitaly! _¡Molto grazie!_

* * *

 **C** uando Gia le llamó para avisarle que Vitaly estaba en camino, el castaño estuvo a punto de ponerse casi tan nervioso como cuando reconoció una rizada cabellera roja apenas salía por la puerta del edificio donde había sido citado… y donde se había estado escondiendo en la sección de la cafetería hasta el momento.

El tiempo se le había pasado rápido cuando comparaba cuán parecidas se le hacían algunas canciones entre sí, aunque su pie, escondido bajo la mesa en la que esperaba única compañía de una botella de agua y unos snacks, se seguía moviendo al ritmo de la música que sonaba desde su celular.

 _¡Todo su día había estado bien!_ Llegó en hora, causó una gran impresión positiva con su actitud, sus pasos y el vestuario que había elegido para el día —una semana antes del viaje—… sin contar que hasta Vitaly había demostrado _ser algo amable_ cuando le avisó sobre el defecto del reloj por el que se guiaba, _¿y qué pasaba?_ La loca que lo seguía por capricho desde que lo vio en una salida con sus amigos reaparecía, y más psicótica que antes según le dio tiempo a notar.

 _«¿Tienes algún problema, Al?»_

Aunque tuviesen 6 horas de diferencia, al menos sabía que contar con su fiel mejor amigo, Marty, para que le diese el apoyo extra que necesitaba. Podría estar somnoliento, pero respondía lo mejor que podía.

 _«Espero que no…  
Sólo dile a los pingüi-niños que los llamaré si vuelvo a ver a Dubois cerca.»_

 _«¿Seguro que no quieres volver a casa, viejo?»_

Dudó sobre qué responder. Salvo por ese pequeño incidente, todo estaba saliendo mejor que si hubiese sido tan planeado _como quería hacer en un principio._

 _«Este tiempo es muy importante para mí, Marty.»_

Apenas escribió lo último, por un instante pensó en arrepentirse y agregar algo más para que la conversación no se volviese tan seria como lucía, pero el sentir una mano sobre su hombro le hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse a la defensiva antes de reconocer al responsable.

— ¿V-Vitaly? —preguntó por inercia—, ¿entonces Gia no bromeaba con eso de que vendrías tú?

—Si tienes problemas con alguien, era más sensato que yo apareciera en lugar de alguien tan pequeña como Gia —comentó con obviedad, logrando avergonzar al otro sin proponérselo… _del todo_ —, ¿puedes con eso, gatito miedoso?

Alex rodó los ojos, rebufando _por enésima vez_ en lo que iba del día.

—Si tú crees que está bien, está bien —fue lo único que masculló al resignarse, tomándose un momento para avisarle a _Marty que ya estaba bien acompañado, y por alguien bastante «especial»_. Obviamente, había sido sarcástico al hablar del ruso que estaba atento a él, sin distinguirse bien si lo esperaba o lo quería fulminar con la mirada—. Va a ser un viaje bastante… interesante, supongo. _¿Una nueva experiencia?_ —Añadió con una amistosa sonrisa que intentaba contagiar para remplazar su amargada seriedad, aunque falló totalmente con su propósito a pesar de no medir ni la cercanía que quedó cuando se puso de pie frente a Vitaly—. Whoa, ¿siempre fuiste tan alto?

—Sólo cierra la boca y regresemos con Gia de una vez.

 _«¿Ahora tienes novio y no nos dijiste?  
Cielos, Al… Por eso es que no quieres irte de ahí.  
Gloria morirá con eso y Melman dirá que siempre tuvo razón.  
LOL.»_

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo~!**_ **Marty sabe la verdad, nosotr_s sabemos la verdad, _todo el mundo sabrá la verdad_ (?), aunque posiblemente deba decir que, con Dubois dándole caza a Alex (y la policía tan eficiente como siempre (?), los hints a diversas parejas son posibles si los quieren n0n7.**

 **Espero que el capítulo agradase, al menos, una parte de lo que me divirtió imaginarme a Alex con Vogue y a Gia sabiendo que Vitaly no se podrá quitar de la cabeza la canción por un buen tiempo, por cosa de gusto culposo (?). El siguiente no debería tardar, ya que dudo volver a deprimirme o estar ocupada —nunca ambas (?— como lo estuve tiempo atrás~.**

 **Y sin nada más para explayarme... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _BTW~, Lessa: ¡secreto descubierto :'D! Como amaba la peli' desde niña y hace tiempo no la veía, cuando volví a hacerlo fueron demasiados feelings que debían ir a parar en algo semi-productivo x/3, ¡y he aquí dónde Roddy &Rita terminaron ayudando x'D!_**


End file.
